Silver Centurions
The Silver Centurions are a loyalist Codex-compliant Successor Chapter that hails from the proud lineage of the honorable Ultramarines. This Chapter was supposedly created during the mysterious 13th Founding (known also as the 'Dark' Founding), under commendation of the High Lords of Terra and Chapter Master Ollonius of the Ultramarines, following a successful campaign to restore the Euridite Sector at the edge of Segmentum Tempestus. This highly organised Chapter is known to recruit their members on both Penal and Hive Worlds across the Segmentum Tempestus, picking troubled youths and young hive scum gangers to become Angels of Death. The 1,000 Astartes-strong Chapter is known to train their tactical squads like the ancient Legion Breacher Siege Squads of old, as well as possessing more Dreadnoughts than many other chapters. The Silver Centurions are a fleet-based Chapter, possessing three battle-barges and travelling in vast armada that venture throughout the Imperium from the Segmentum Tempestus to the Ultima Segmentum. The Pride of Brigandium is the largest Battle Barge possessed by the Chapter, and acts as both the Chapter fleet's flagship and de facto, mobile fortress-monastery, and is able to accommodate at least 1,200 Space Marines and one-hundred thousand Chapter Serfs and other non-Astartes personnel. Chapter History The creation of Silver Centurion dates back sometime during M35 or M36, during the mysterious 13th Founding, known also as the Dark Founding. What is unique about this particular Space Marine Founding is that there are no reliable records that indicate how many Chapters were created during the Dark Founding or what became of them. But extant Chapter records indicate their earliest campaigns took place around this time. Ancient Imperial records tell of a great victory that occurred in the three-planet Euridite Sector that was earned from the bravery and sacrifices of 112th Auxilia Poenarius, an all-male special regiment composed of Imperial conscripts of youths and young adults. Upon the achieving an Imperial victory over the rebellious Euridite Sector, the remaining 500 Auxilia Poenarius regiment were selected as potential Astartes Aspirants, and so received a new stock of gene-seed and Astartes implants. Those that survived this first ordeal then received the black carapace from the Apothecaries of the newly created Chapter, upon which whom 230 Astartes were born. Led by the new Chapter Master Vespasian Andronikos and Reclusiarch Paragytos, both whom were appointed from the Ultramarines, the Silver Centurions were born. All members of the Chapter were mostly recruited from the various Hive and Penal Worlds across the Segmentum Tempestus - worlds such as Geheridan, Thesserus Secundus and Krotia. The newly founded Chapter was raised from the most ruthless, cunning, and troubled youths taken from the most dangerous Hive and Penal World across Segmentum Tempestus. Each every Astartes were heavily indoctrinated by the highly zealous chaplains which turned them from a band of misfits into a battle-hardened disciplined soldiers, deemed worthy in the eyes of the Emperor. The well-organised chapter, combined with their bloodthirsty nature and strong adherence of the Codex Astartes, became deeply ingrained within the traits of the Silver Centurion themselves. Each squad within the Chapter is a master of both ranged and close-combat warfare. In the latter years of M41, with the coming of the resurrected Primarch Roboute Guilliman and the newly created Primaris Space Marine, the Silver Centurions received the aid of 150-strong Primaris under the leadership of Tribune Primaris Konstantinos Paramarion. The 4th Primaris Company of the Silver Centurions were established and stood ready to aid their elder brethren against the Forces of Chaos and xenos alike. Chapter Home World The Silver Centurion does not possess a home world but instead operate their chapter from a substantial Chapter warfleet, led by their flagship Pride of Brigandium. This great Battle-Barge serves as the Chapter's mobile fortress-monastery and its base of operation. This Battle-Barge can fit at least 1,200 Space Marines and one-hundred thousand of human personnel. Chapter Recruitment Process The process of recruitment for the Silver Centurions is nearly the same as many other Chapters. Recruits are chosen from amongst the street vermin, child conscripts, young criminals or band of misfits and penal regiments across the Segmentum Tempestus. Recruits typically range between the ages of 7 to 16 years old. Amongst the most valued traits coveted by the Chapter in a recruit are aggression, psychic potential, martial arts prowess, excellent marksmanship, a psychotic-level killer instinct and a willingness to serve the Imperium on their road to redemption. These chosen Aspirants should be able to master all forms of warfare from ranged to melee. After many years, the aspirant will be rounded up and forced to fight each other in organised gladiatorial bouts. If the Aspirant manages to survive, they will then ascend to become a Scout Marine and be given the first of many Adeptus Astartes implants as a gift from their Chapter. Chapter Organisation The Silver Centurions adhere closely to the Codex Astartes, but their insignia and command structure vary somewhat in structure and use. Most notably, the conventions of title and nomenclature used by the Chapter are of marked difference from the Codex. The Silver Centurion have instead, adopted the ancient Terran Romanii legion ranking name as their hierarchy. Specialist Ranks Chapter Command *'Invictarii Legatus (Chapter Master)' – The Silver Centurions use this term when referring to their Chapter Master. *'Tribune (Captain)' – The Silver Centurions officer who is the equivalent of a standard Space Marine Captain and who commands one of the ten companies that comprise the full Silver Centurion military force. *'Tribune Primaris (Primaris Captain)' *'Magus Invictarii' – Silver Centurion's equivalent to Chief Librarian *'Pontifex Invictarii' – Silver Centurion's equivalent to Reclusiarch *'Medicus Invictarii' – Silver Centurion's equivalent to Chief Apothecary *'Ferrum Invictarii' – Silver Centurion's equivalent to Chief Techmarine Officer Ranks *'Magus Primaris (Primaris Librarian)' *'Pontifex Primaris (Primaris Chaplain)' *'Medicus Primaris (Primaris Apothecary)' *'Magus' – Silver Centurion's equivalent to Librarian *'Pontifex' – Silver Centurion’s equivalent to Chaplain *'Ferrarius' – Silver Centurion's equivalent to Techmarine *'Medicus' – Silver Centurion's equivalent to Apothecary Line Ranks *'Comitatenses' – Silver Centurion's equivalent to Chapter veterans *'Vexilarii' –Silver Centurion's equivalent to Company Ancient *'Centurion' –Silver Centurion's equivalent to Sergeant *'Phalanxariae' – Silver Centurion's Tactical Squad *'Cataphractariae' – Silver Centurion's Close Support Squad *'Ballistariae' – Silver Centurio's Heavy Support Squad *'Auxiliary' – Silver Centurion's Scout Marine Notable Conflicts and Wars Combat Doctrines Like their forefathers, the Ultramarines, the Silver Centurion rely on the holy dictates of the Codex Astartes, proving that they are an excellent in all fields of warfare - excelling at melee, ranged and armoured assaults. Their tactics are in keeping with those prescribed in the Codex and only waver in situations where Roboute Guilliman's doctrine encourages innovation. Because of this work's comprehensive and pragmatic teachings, this is seldom a problem. Even by adhering to the Codex in the strictest fashion possible, the Silver Centurion sacrifice little flexibility. They remain more than capable of responding effectively to any known opponent and of adapting quickly to the abilities of a novel one. The Chapter possess more Dreadnoughts than standard Codex Astartes Successor Chapters, having at least 8 to 10 Dreadnoughts per company. Uniquely, for unknown reasons, these Honoured Ancients seem to be more conscious - able to communicate more clearly - and are able to enter a state of suspended animation less often than a standard Dreadnought. The Chapter's tactical squads are well trained in organised 'Phalanx' formations with hardened combat shields and armed with bolt guns and power swords as their weapons of choice. The Silver Centurions are known to aid any Inquisitorial force whenever possible. Chapter Gene-Seed Being descended from the Ultramarines, the Silver Centurions' gene-seed was created from one of purest of all the Primarchs and shows no sign of corruption or mutation. However, some gene-seed flaws have begun to show amongst the new recruits from the Penal World Marcrona. This manifests as a mutated Betcher's Gland that allows a Space Marine to spit a black, thick and highly flammable, but non-corrosive acid. Notable Silver Centurions *'Invictarii Legatus Vespasian Andronikos' – The firs Invictarii Legatus (Chapter Master) of the Silver Centurions, Andronikos believed that even a broken man could be reforged into a warrior worthy to fight in the Emperor's name. Andronikos was born on Terra to an ancient Claudian family with a strong ancient High Gothic culture. Legate Andronikos died during the Pacification of Tierra Gartica Campaign while fighting a Tzeentchian Lord of Change. *'Invictarii Legatus Maxidar Komennos' – The Second Chapter Master of the Silver Centurions. *'Invictarii Legatus Kornelios Brigandium' – The Third Chapter Master of the Silver Centurions. Died during the Battle of Gaugalia. *'Invictarii Legatus Septimus Agrippa' – The Forth Chapter Master of the Silver Centurions, following centuries of faithful service, he finally fell in battle and was interred within a relic Contemptor Dreadnought chassis. He is now known as Venerable Agrippa the Awaken. *'Invictarii Legatus Julius Phocas' – The Fifth Chapter Master of the Silver Centurions, he too fell in battle and was interred within a Venerable Dreadnought. He is now known as Venerable Phocas the Grim. *'Invictarii Legatus Flavius Midas the Silverhand' – The Sixth Chapter Master of the Silver Centurion. Assumed killed-in-action while battling the Daemon Prince Krador the Butcher on planet Illiria Secundus. *'Invictarii Legatus Alvertus Nikephoros' – The Seventh and current Chapter Master of the Silver Centurions. Formerly a vengeful criminal from the Penal World Aela Catabranum, Alvertus quickly rose through the ranks to Tribune (Captain) of the Third Company. He was promoted to the esteemed rank of Invictarii Legatus of the Silver Centurions, following the death of Legatus Midas the Silver Hand on Illiria Secundus. Alvertus is armed with the master-crafted Jade Thunder Hammer, which is said to be able to absorb a daemon's soul and turn it into a devastating energy. *'Magus Invictarii Derodotus Hogan' – The Silver Centurions' current Chief Librarian. *'Chaplain Invictarii Paragytos' – The first Reclusiarch of the Silver Centurions. *'Chaplain Invictarii Alexander Podromeus' – The Current Reclusiarch of the Silver Centurions. *'Medicus Invictarii Graxion Eidonicus' – The Current Chief Apothecary of the Silver Centurions. *'Tribune Maximus Dikarus' – Current 1st Company Captain. *'Tribune Endric Basilius' – Current 2nd Company Captain. *'Tribune Lysandros Aethius' – Current 3rd Company Captain . *'Tribune Primaris Konstantinos Paramarion' – Current 4th Company Primaris Captain. *'Tribune Meridus Salvian' – Current 5th Company Captain. *'Tribune Felix August Navidius' – Current 6th Company Captain. *'Tribune Salvarius' – Current 7th Company Captain. *'Tribune Scipius Batavorum' – Current 8th Company Captain. *'Tribune Alpherion Theris' – Current 9th Company Captain. *'Tribune Arbogas Palaigolos' – Current 10th Company Captain the Master of Recruits. Chapter Fleet *''Pride of Brigandium'' (Battle-Barge) - Flagship of the Silver Centurions Chapter. *''To Be Added'' (Battle-Barge) *''To Be Added'' (Battle-Barge) Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Symbol Allies Feel free to add your own Wardens of Orask The Wardens of Oraks are a venerable Chapter that also hails from the lineage of Roboute Guilliman. Despite the Silver Centurions mysterious origins, the Wardens of Orask have remained stalwart allies of their fellow cousin Chapter, as both share a strong alliance with the other, though when these bonds of brotherhood were first formed are not exactly clear. Imperial savants have determined that both Chapters share a mutual hatred of the foul get of the Daemon Primarch Fulgrim, the lord of the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion. When these two Chapters have fought side-by-side, they have accomplished many monumental and heroic deeds, not matter the odds. They have forged unbreakable bonds kinship in the fires of war and tempered their alliance in the blood of Mankind's foes. Down the long millennia, these cousin Chapters have answered one another's call for aid, without hesitation. Enemies Feel free to add your own Emperor's Children Like many of their fellow Scions of Guilliman Chapters, the Silver Centurions also reserve a special hatred for this vile Traitor Legion that not only spat on their oaths of fealty to the Emperor of Mankind, but nearly succeeded in taking the life of their Primarch ten millennia ago. At every opportunity, the Silver Centurions have sought out and attempted to eradicate all trace of these foul Heretic Astartes who revel in debauchery and wanton destruction. Their hatred has no bounds for the get of the Daemon Primarch Fulgrim, and the Silver Centurions will not rest, until they see every last Emperor's Children Traitor Astartes wiped from the galaxy. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Silver Centurions ''Feel free to add your own About the Silver Centurions Gallery Silver Centurion_Ballistariae.png|A Centurion (Sergeant) of the 8th Company (Assault), 6th Ballistariae (Heavy Support Squad). Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:13th Founding